La verdad sea dicha
by Melys
Summary: Lo que parecía una velada fantástica se había convertido en un infierno al final de la noche; la fiesta se acaba y empieza la hora de las preguntas. Un baile, cuatro asesinatos, ¿quiénes son los culpables? De ti depende averiguarlo. [Re-subido]


Fic re-subido. Por ciertos problemas personales abandoné todos los que tenía... ya ha pasado más de un año desde las últimas actualizaciones, qué rápido pasa el tiempo. En fin, voy a continuar mis fic's, pero este lo estoy re subiendo porque prefiero empezarlo de nuevo y borrar el otro, ya que cambiaré algunas cosas, pero el sistema será el mismo: una especie de "elige tu destino", al final del capítulo podéis elegir algo para el siguiente, como si vosotros fuerais el protagonista... bueno, esto se explica mejor al final ~

En fin, aquí va.

**Advertencia: **Muertes. Palabras malsonantes. Y creo que nada más.

**La verdad sea dicha.**

**Cap. 1**

Hechas un vistazo a los pocos datos que hay en las notas, pero es lo único que se sabe de momento. Los forenses están trabajando, te avisarán si hay nueva información. Suspiras, con pesadez. Te han asignado ese caso, la policía esta fuera vigilando que nadie entre ni salga de esa enorme mansión, y la mayoría de las personas se encuentran en el salón principal, donde poco antes habían estado bailando. Todos parecen nervioso... y son todos tuyos, ahora es tu turno de empezar a descubrir cosas.

_1. Xiang Wang. 26 años. Nacido en Hong Kong._

_Muerte por asfixia. Le estrangularon con un cable en uno de los baños. Hubo forcejeo. Varios testigos afirman que discutió fuertemente con Lukas Bondevik (hermano de la pareja de la víctima) poco menos de una hora antes de que se encontrara el cadáver._

_2. Toris Laurinaitis, 24 años. Nacido en Lituania._

_Muerte por apuñalamiento. Puñalada en la garganta, murió al ahogarse con su propia sangre; se sospecha que la intención no fuera provocar la muerte. El objeto usado fue un cuchillo de las cocinas y tiene varias huellas, entre ellas las de Natasha Arlovskaya (pareja del fallecido), principal sospechosa._

_3. Matthew Williams, 25 años. Nacido en Canadá._

_Muerte por envenenamiento. El tipo de veneno no es mortal, pero la víctima padecía insuficiencia cardíaca y en su caso ocasionó la muerte. El veneno se diluyó en una bebida alcohólica._

_4. Emma Vanderhoeven, 21 años. Nacida en Bélgica._

_Muerte por rotura de cuello. Presenta varios golpes y arañazos en distintas zonas del cuerpo, tiene el cuello roto. Tiene daños internos y el brazo dislocado, al parecer fue empujada desde uno de los balcones, y después movieron el cadáver. Se ha encontrado piel bajo sus uñas perteneciente a Antonio Fernández Carriedo (amigo de la víctima), y según varios testigos la última persona a la que se la vio con ella fue su hermano, Vincent Vanderhoeven._

**oxo**

—¡Cómo que seguro que fue esa loca! Detenedla ahora mismo, no puede andar suelta por ahí, o sea, sería súper horrible si esa psicópata siguiera suelta. Pobre Tor... o sea, tuvo que enamorarse de la más loca... —Feliks empezieza a pestañear rápidamente, intentando retener las lágrimas, sujetando un pañuelo ya húmedo en las manos. Había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, aunque parecía a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez en cualquier momento, intentaba evitarlo, pero tú lo notas perfectamente. —Natasha, ella ha sido, hazme caso... cuchillos, es taaan predecible, estoy súper seguro de que fue ella. Maldita esquizofrénica salvaje...

—Deja de insultar a mi hermanita, _da?_

El polaco dio un gritito, y tú te sobresaltas al ver que un hombre altísimo acaba de salir de la nada. Te pone de los nervios, con esa sonrisa que tiene.

—¿¡Y tú de donde sales, ruso loco!? ¡Tú eres el segundo sospechoso, o sea que no estés tan tranquilo! Tú y tu loca hermana iréis a la cárcel.

Iván ladea levemente la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisilla divertida, no parece muy afectado realmente. Eso despierta tus sospechas, pero no puedes afirmar nada sin pruebas. Sacas un bolígrafo de uno de tus bolsillos y buscas los nombres de esos dos en la lista que tienes de todas las personas que están allí, escribiendo, al lado del nombre de Feliks, _amigo de la víctima 2. _Pero, ¿y el otro? Parece que Feliks le conoce, pero no tienes clara su relación con la víctima.

Se lo preguntas, aunque no puedes evitar sentir intimidación hacia Iván.

—Toris es mi mascota, _da_. —Dice tranquilo, riendo al ver la cara que pones. —Estaba saliendo con mi hermana, le conozco desde hace mucho.

Dudas, pero al final, le catalogas como... ¿_amigo? de la víctima 2. _

—Empezó a salir con la loca esa hace poco, ni siquiera llevaban un mes, y yo quería que cortaran de una vez... pero, como que no de esta manera, claro. —Dice Feliks, algo nervioso. —O sea... deberías interrogar a esa loca, seguro que le mató ella, fingía salir con él para que el pobre Tor se confiara, y entonces... —La voz del polaco se rompe, y decides no presionarle más. Le dices que no se preocupe, te dan ganas de abrazarlo, la verdad es que sientes bastante pena. Le diriges unas palabras de consuelo, consiguiendo que esboce una leve sonrisa triste. Te da las gracias en un murmullo y se va sin más, seguramente a su habitación, a llorar.

Suspiras, y sientes un escalofrío al notar que Iván sigue mirándote fijamente.

—Natasha es mi hermana. Y no está loca, solo es un poco... distante. —Te informa con la misma tranquilidad, que te pone de los nervios. —De todas formas, ella no sería tan tonta de matarle de una manera tan evidente, porque el usar cuchillos apuntaría directamente a ella. La gustan los cuchillos, ¿sabes?

Sueltas una risilla nerviosa, y él amplía su sonrisa.

—Se encontraron los cuatro cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo, eso es raro.

Asientes. En realidad, el del hongkonés fue el último en encontrarse. Primero encontraron el de Toris y Emma, segundos después informaron de que un invitado vio el de Mattew, y finalmente encontraron el de Xiang en el baño.

Y además fue precisamente Feliks el que encontró el cuerpo de Toris, lo cual, piensas, debió ser un golpe duro para él.

—Yo estaba en la cocina cuando escuché los gritos. —Te cuenta el ruso, haciendo que tu atención hacia él aumente. Olvidas el miedo que te da unos momentos. —Estaba hablando con una de las personas que trabaja en la cocina, un chico muy simpático, _da_. Se llama Yao. Él puede afirmar que estuve allí.

Bien, te lo apuntas, tendrás que hablar también con ese tal Yao. Recuerdas haber leído su nombre en la lista, en la parte de los empleados, o sea que si que era cocinero en la mansión. Irás a verle después.

—Mi hermana está en el balcón del segundo piso, al menos estaba ahí la última vez que la vi. Tal vez te interese hablar con ella, _da?_

Asientes, sintiendo alivio al poder alejarte de ese hombre por fin. Pero, por otro lado, tu curiosidad es enorme. Puedes ir al lugar donde él te dice que está su hermana, para ver si sigue allí y hablar con ella, o quedarte y seguir preguntándole cosas a Iván. Aunque te intimide, tienes algunas sospechas, sin embargo, te cuesta decidir.

Si vas a ver a Natasha, una posible sospechosa, perderás de vista a Iván ahora que parece dispuesto a hablar contigo. Pero, si te quedas con Iván, es probable que Natasha se mueva y te sea más difícil encontrarla después.

¿Qué haces?

_¿Quieres ir a buscar a Natasha para interrogarla... o prefieres seguir hablando con Iván e intentar sacarle más información?_

**OXOXO**

Wow, es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona... ¡Tú eres el detective, lector! (?) Al final de los capítulos puedo poner cosas de ese estilo, podéis elegir qué hacer, en este caso con un review podéis decidir si ir a ver a Bela o quedaros con Iván... Y se elegirá la opción que más se haya votado.

Todo es más o menos improvisado (?). Es decir, se me va ocurriendo, pero no todo, ya que tengo ya pensado quienes son los asesinos, el papel de muchos personajes, sus versiones, y todo eso.

Y si, por ejemplo, seleccionáis ir a ver a Natasha, eso no quiere decir que no os volváis a encontrar con Iván. Eso si, más tarde xD.

Vosotros decidís :3

Actualizaré rápido porque como veis los capítulos no son muy largos, y me encanta escribir de este tipo...

Claro, que si no hay reviews, doy por hecho que a la gente no le gusta D: Y si nadie elige qué hacer, no seguiré, porque la gracia está en que los lectores deciden qué hacer nwn

...

Cuando lo subí por primera vez parece que le gustó a varias personas, espero que ahora también x'D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
